


There She Goes

by Meags09



Series: Soundtrack [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meags09/pseuds/Meags09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in episode 101 Pilot. Luke grapples with his desire to pursue a romantic relationship with Lorelai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There She Goes

 

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

* * *

Luke was pretending not to watch Lorelai turn that guy down, but he was riveted. He'd assumed that she was asked out often - _just look at her!_ \- but he'd never had a front row seat to watch her turn one down. It was even worse when the same guy tried to put the moves on Rory. _Putz_ , he thought, rolling his eyes. Anyone with some sense could tell she was just a kid. Both Gilmores dispatched him quickly and mercilessly, and afterwards he tossed some bills on the counter and left, tail between his legs.

He clearly hadn't made an impression though, because both of them continued on to their discussion like nothing had even happened. Once again, he was watching them out of the corner of his eye, trying to dissuade himself from looking at her at all. He was drawn to her, and it took all his self control to look away.

* * *

_Racing through my brain_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feelin' that remains_

* * *

He felt the air rush out of the diner when she stepped outside. He berated himself the entire time he watched her walk away, but he couldn't stop. When had this happened? He had coped just fine with Rachel using his heart like a revolving door. He'd even gotten used to it. But with Lorelai, it was a fresh pulse of life any time she walked into his diner and a noticeable loss any time she left. He hated the effect that she had on him, but he didn't know what to do about it.

All afternoon, he couldn't get that earlier scene out of his mind. He played it over and over, dissecting it like a football play. That guy had more balls than he did. He'd just walked up to her and started coming on to her, like it was no big deal. But then, there was no risk for him. If he had asked Lorelai on a date the first time he saw her, there would have been no pressure. Now, he knew her too well. He just wanted to be in her orbit. And she never made any moves to make him think that she was interested. So asking her would risk everything, and Luke Danes did not make all-or-nothing bets. The idea of changing their friendship so drastically was terrifying. It was easier to stick with the status quo.

Later that night, he startled awake, panting and sweating. He'd had another dream about Lorelai. Glancing down, he sighed. Disgusted with himself, he got up and paced the apartment, trying to think of anything but his dream. Running his hands through his hair, he started to question his reticence in making a move. The movement wasn't helping. His body throbbed with desire. It was easier to tamp it down during the day, but at night he was at the mercy of his dreams. Passion-soaked, heady encounters with her in the starring role. Her blue eyes gazing at him, her red lips whispering to him, and her soft curves against his work-worn hands.

* * *

_There she blows again_

_Pulsing through my vein_

* * *

On Thursday, he watched from across the diner as Rory and Lorelai had an argument so bad they didn't touch their food. He was concerned, and secretly wished that Miss Patty or Babette had overheard so that he could find out what had happened. As much as he liked to keep to himself and avoid gossip, he had this overwhelming urge to fix whatever was broken when it came to those two.

Ever since that day she had blown into the diner and ordered him around, he had taken an interest in her. At first she was a mere curiosity. She was always talking fast and she didn't stop moving. Hand gestures, head bobbing, feet tapping - she was a ball of energy. When he overheard her talking about some broken pipes at her house, he hadn't even thought it through before he offered to come fix it himself. What was the point of having all of this handyman knowledge if he didn't use it? He was just being a good neighbor.

It wasn't long before he stopped kidding himself. He was captivated by her, and not just her beauty, although she was a knock out. He could see her heart when she interacted with Rory, how giving she was with her time for all the town festivals, and how extremely smart she was in her role as manager of the Inn. He supposed it had been mere months before he had fallen head over heels. It hadn't even occurred to him until Maisy asked him when he was going to ask this Lorelai out on a date already.

"I guess I talk about her a lot, don't I?" he mumbled.

"Every damn time," she replied with her usual frankness.

He decided that night, after he witnessed the fight, that if he saw any sliver of a sign that she was thinking of him that way, he would take the chance and jump.

* * *

_She calls my name, pulls my train_

_No one else could heal my pain_

* * *

The way that she looked at him the following night sparked hope in his chest. He hadn't really considered what she might think when he chose this shirt, only that Bill Hodge would take him more seriously without his ubiquitous baseball cap and flannel. He went through the motions, cleaning up the diner, taking the orders of the remaining diners, and refilling cups of coffee, all the while waiting for a moment. That moment when he would finally take a chance. Go all in.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rory grabbed her coat and stood up. Lorelai hadn't moved, and the hope soared. They were still talking, excitement clear on their faces. He felt a surge of love for those two women, who had somehow become like family to him. He could picture coming home to them every night, making dinner and watching TV on their couch, spending quiet Sunday mornings together. He shook his head out of his fantasy. _One thing at a time, Danes_ , he thought to himself. _First, you need to take her on a date_.

* * *

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

* * *

The bells chimed, and he looked up again. Rory was gone, her hair swishing behind her as she walked toward Kim's Antiques, no doubt to visit with Lane before curfew was up. Lorelai was getting her things together, and he moved to the register to settle her bill. It was a dance they had perfected. She took her time, enjoying the last few gulps of her coffee, and he took care of the last few diners' checks before she came to pay hers.

"Great food, as always," she said, smiling brightly. She handed him a bill, and he made her change, nodding in response. He leaned forward on the counter, watching her slip the money back into her wallet.

"Lorelai," he began hesitantly. She looked up, her mouth still curved into a smile. "Can I take you to dinner?" he asked, softly. He forced himself to look her in the eye. This was it, the gamble he didn't know if he was brave enough to take.

"Dinner?" she asked, the smile faded, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Like, a - a date?"

"Yes," he said, trying to sound more sure than he felt. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she repeated. They stared at each other for a few moments, and he felt his heart pounding like it would fly out of his chest. "Yes," she answered finally. He blew out a gust of air he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"Pick you up at 7?" he asked. She smiled again, this one nervous and small, but she nodded, and made her way out the door. Luke couldn't help the huge grin from forming on his face. He had done it! He felt like he was on top of the world.

* * *

_Chasing down my lane_

* * *

The bells chimed again, and Lorelai stepped back into the diner. She looked like a deer in headlights, and his grin vanished. _She changed her mind_ , he panicked inwardly. But he said nothing, just stared at her from behind the counter.

"So, first dates can be really awkward," she started, wringing her hands in front of her, and taking a few steps closer to him. He reached for the counter to hold himself upright, because he didn't trust himself to stand. "Even if the conversation flows and the food is good, there's always that question in the back of your head about the end of the night."

He waved his hand, trying to reassure her. "Lorelai, I'm not expecting -"

She cut him off. "Not even _that_ ," she continued, "but just the kiss goodnight at the end of the date." She walked around the counter until she was standing directly in front of him. He swallowed hard. "Maybe we should just ... kiss now, so there's no weirdness." She reached her hand out and placed it on his chest.

He licked his lips. "Okay," he croaked, unable to believe what was happening. She tilted her head up toward him, and he automatically bent forward. Their lips brushed with the lightest of touches.

"Again," Lorelai whispered, winding her arm around his neck and pulling him down for a hard kiss. He grasped her waist, pulling her against his body. She tasted like coffee and something sweet. He felt her tongue against his lip and invited her in, wanting to drown in her.

* * *

_But I just can't contain_

_This feelin' that remains_

* * *

He walked her to the door, his hand on the small of her back as she slipped out. They looked at each other, smiling shyly.

"Well, good night," Lorelai whispered.

"Good night," Luke whispered back. She started walking toward her house. He flipped the sign to closed, and watched her walk away. The perfect ass that his hands had just been all over swung as her hips moved. This time, watching her walk away wasn't draining him.

It was setting him on fire.


End file.
